narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Drunken Fist
|image=Potion Punch.jpg |kanji=酔拳 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Suiken |literal english=Drunken Fist |viz manga=Potion Punch |game names=Loopy Fist |jutsu rank=C |jutsu classification=Taijutsu, Fighting Style |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive |jutsu range=Short |users=Ryuuki, Susumu Uchiha, Arai Toge, Great Dai,Apollo Akimichi/Abilities and Powers, Kaoru Shin'ya, Dai Akimichi, Hamura Ōtsutsuki (Jashin Uchiha), Amaya Ōtsutsuki, Shigeki, Katori, Anjin Uzumaki, Alpha Uchiha, Chiharu, Shirō Uchiha, Sēntoō Hyūga, Shinrai, Jade Chan, Chirudo Sarutobi, Canaan,Kai Huyga, Okubo, Nu Lee |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} According to Might Guy, Drunken Fist is a kenpō/taijutsu style where, "the more you drink, the drunker you get, and the stronger you become". This unusual taijutsu style is a unique style of combat. It can not be learned, nor can it be taught, or honed and refined through training and practice. Drunken Fist Fighters are not simply drunk, they become human powerhouses who'll strike unpredictably, with no inhibitions, with an explosive fury and without any second thoughts about their actions. Once drunk, the user will lose their ability to know friend from foe and attack whomever is in their vicinity. The Drunken Fist is not a reliable option because the 'drunken frenzy' that alcohol induces does not hold for prolonged periods of time; Lee is easily awakened from Drunken Fist with a simple scratch from anything which draws blood, sobering him up almost immediately. If he has not overcome his adversary by that time, Lee may be left at their mercy, as shown in his fight against Kimimaro. Lee also seems to have no memory of what happened while he was drunk. In the anime, Lee developed and mastered a variant called , where he makes use of the nausea caused to him by seasickness to overcome the fact he can't drink alcohol. In a match against Rogen Toriyama, Anjin used this technique after being hit with a poison that affected the brain. Despite several protectionary measures removing the detrimental effects, he still operated in a drunken state until a particularly powerful genjutsu finished flushing the poison from his system. Trivia * The Drunken Fist in the series is based on the 8 Immortals Zui Quan style of Chinese martial arts. However, in the actual martial art, intoxication is not a factor; rather, the characteristic "drunken" movements that the style is known for, are actually feints employed by the practitioner, that are made to confuse the opponents. * The Drunken Fist in the series also shares traits with a taijutsu application, called Taihenjutsu; a real life Ninja Art: Although drunk, Lee seems able to avoid and dodge any strike his opponent sends at him, the ability conveniently occurs with every sway and trip Lee experiences. * In the English versions of the manga and anime, the sake Lee drinks is referred to as either a "potion" or "elixir" to avoid references to alcohol (as Lee is underage) as well as changing the fighting styles' name to Potion Punch and Loopy Fist to reflect these changes. Some of the accompanying dialogue is changed as well. Though on the Naruto Series 5:2 DVD, the official English subtitles say he has drunk sake. *Despite the change to "elixir," Lee would still have had alcohol in his drink, as elixir is a type of medicine made of 40-60% alcohol, usually vodka or grappa. Being a medicinal item would also explain why Tsunade would have some while in the hospital, as well. *Drunken Fist Lee is playable in games Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3, Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja 4, and Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja 5 as a transformation character. Though for the sake of gameplay balance, Lee unlike in the anime, does not get sober immediately when hit but instead sometimes acts as a time limit. Category:Taijutsu Category:Fighting Style